Harvesters are used to gather a crop. Many harvesters utilize a cleaning shoe to separate grain or other wanted portions of a crop from chaff or other unwanted portions of the crop, referred to as material other than grain (MOG). The cleaning shoe may include several separation frames that facilitate the separation of grain from MOG. The separation frames may include an imperforate floor that forms a pan or filtering elements, such as louvers, that form chaffers or sieves. The separation frames along with their support separation elements may be reciprocated to assist in such separation of grain from MOG.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.